The Masked Ones
by Dysandria
Summary: Mia has woken up, having died the day before. It comes back to her in haunting dreams. Meanwhile, as she has lived on as a yokai, a nekomata, she finds herself in the old arcade of Freddy Fazbears Pizza. It's up to her to avenge these children... and herself.
1. Chapter 1

" _W-wait! Please! You don't have to do this!'_

" _You know too much. This is just insurance."_

" _I won't tell anyone! I swear!"_

I scream as tears run down my cheeks, wind whipping through my hair.

"You expect me to believe that?!"

"Please!"

"No."

The city dawns on the building as a girl falls screaming to the unforgiving ground below.

"No!" I cry.

 _What? Where the heck am I._ As I look around, I notice myself in front of the arcade. _Oh no. No! This can't be happening! I need to find out what's going on._ As I walk through the door, I hear children's music playing. Shivering, I keep walking. "Hello?" I call. _No answer._ I walk into the party room, where I glance back at a mirror. _Oh my god. What in the world am I wearing?_ I inspect my attire. _Some kind of kimono. And a mask? It's crying._ But that wasn't the only thing changed. _My hair! It's so much, longer._ **WHAM!** "Ack!" I choke out as something grabs me by the throat. "Who are you?!" A harsh voice cries, "What do you want from us?" I catch blurry visions of a boy, in black and white, staring at me in rage. "Adrian, call down! She can't talk if you're choking her." The strange ropelike thing around my neck releases my neck, and wraps around my leg instead. "Alright Thomas, but I'm not letting it run away." I look up to see a blonde haired boy peering down at me. He's in some kind of weird golden tuxedo. "Who are you?" The golden boy referred to as Thomas says. "My names Mia." I choke out. "I don't know where am I, or what's happening and all I remember was this man pushing me and-" Thomas puts a finger to my lips. "It's okay. You're safe now. I'll explain what's going on." I nod, on the verge of sobbing again. _I just want to go home._

Suddenly, I feel the ropelike thing from Adrian start creeping up my leg, wrapping around my thigh. "Just hold very still." He says, smirking. My face goes red and I thrust it away from me. "Are you crazy?!" I say, blushing madly. Adrian laughs. My tail sticks out and smacks him. _Tail?_ He stops laughing and glares at me. "Why you-" Thomas shoves him out the door. " Don't mind him," Thomas says, "He likes teasing Charlotte all the time." "Now as for the reason you're here, well, you're dead."

 _Dead. I'm dead. And I'm in Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria. Why is this happening to me?_


	2. Chapter 2

Why is this happening to me? I can't be dead. I can't be dead!

Please let this be a nightmare.

"She fainted?" "Yeah, the shock probably did that." "Poor girl."

 _Who's that talking? They're so loud. I'm trying to sleep._

"Apparently she's a nekomata." "A death cat?!"

Let me cut in here. Hi, it's the author. A nekomata is a two tailed cat, or split tailed. They are often associated with death and vengeance, they transform to torment those who have wronged it. I found this appropriate. Back to the story.

"What's going on?" I mumble. "She's awake." I look up, bleary eyed as a pretty blonde haired girl peers at me anxiously. "Are you okay, dear," she asks "I'm Charlotte." _She's really pretty. So this is the girl from earlier._ "Mia?" Thomas says as he walks into my view, "I got everybody here." "Oh,"I say, "Nice to meet you guys." I yawn. "This is Alex," he says, pointing to a maroon haired boy standing in the doorway. He has this thunderstruck look on his face. And a hook for a hand. "U-um. Hi there." He says, and then runs off. "I'm Bentley, nice to meet you." This is a blueish purple haired boy, shorter than me. He smiles. "Can we be friends?" Taken aback, I stutter "Umm, sure!" He laughs and runs off, to find Alex presumably. "And that's Fredrick, over there in the corner." Thomas points to a brown hair boy glaring at me from the doorway. "Tch." He makes a sound of disgust and stalks off. Thomas laughs nervously. "He was the first one of us to come here. I came after him, then Charlotte, Bentley, and Alex. And Adrian came not long before you did." At the name Adrian, my pulse quickens and I glance around anxiously. "Is he still here?" I whisper. Thomas chuckles to himself. "He's probably lurking about somewhere." Charlotte bounces forward. "You're gonna be rooming with me!" She says, beaming. "O-okay. Thank you." I bow my head and she squeals. "You are just so cute!" She screams. She grabs my arm and hurries me out the door. I wave at Thomas and follow her out the room. Charlotte talks to me as we half run down the corridor, but as I walk by I see the glint of someone's eyes. "Let's have fun together." Adrian says. As he walks away, I stare furiously.


End file.
